


All Boy's School (Fuck The Rules)

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Power Play, Punishments, Smut, Spanking, Student Michael, Teacher Geoff, Teacher-Student Relationship, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael goes to St. Michael's Choir, an all boys school in Texas. While some have boyfriends in the school, girlfriends outside of the school, Michael wanted something better than that, his Chemistry teacher, Mr. Geoff Ramsey. After getting in trouble for what seems like the millionth time of this year, Mr. Ramsey has a propitiation for the young student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Boy's School (Fuck The Rules)

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! I knew taking Chemistry would come in handy one day!I hope everyone enjoys this, I'm sorry for being dead on the tags, I've been working on my first real novel so that's been absorbing my time like a creative parasite, but I’l be posting most, hopefully.

Going to an all boys school wasn’t as bad as some might think, sure there were no girls, but that wasn’t something that bothered Michael that much, he had his sights on someone else, his Chemistry teacher, Mr. Ramsey. The heavily tattooed, mustached teacher with the brightest blue eyes. If he wasn’t so jaw dropping gorgeous, Michael wouldn’t even bother with the class.

Michael knew Mr. Ramsey’s first name, Geoff, it was by accident, but just knowing his first name made him feel dirty for some reason, but that only gave him more things to linger on while he tried his best to oggle at his teacher.

In the Jersey boy’s opinion, he was a bad apple. His mother always thought it was because the move from New Jersey to Texas screwed him up a bit, along with his parents divorce. His mother tried to enroll him in schools within the borders of the garden state, but he always got kicked out for fighting, selling drugs, and for getting violent. The move south was the only other option for his mother, now living with her parents, Michael got stuck in another all boys school.

Michael thankfully got out of the habit of selling drugs, lowered his fights, but unfortunately he still talks back.

He likes to think that challenging a teacher was a good thing, especially Mr. Ramsey. His teacher would make him stay after school and make Michael put his head down. Oh, how Michael wishes, Mr. Ramsey would just pull his uniform pants down, and take off the younger lad’s tie and use it to tie him back, give the redhead a real punishment. These fantasies, left Michael having a travel size bottle of lube in his backpack, buried deep in one of the pockets.

Today was just like every other day, Michael by his locker getting his things ready for his final class of the day, Chemistry. 

Gavin was by him, wrapped up in his boyfriend Ryan’s arms, the senior pressing kisses on the Sophomore's neck.

“Ready for your favorite class, Michael?” Gavin chuckles, arching his back as his older boyfriend’s kisses make him feel ticklish.

“Shut up, Gavin. I don’t have, make out with your boyfriend, and tutor during this time.”

Gavin argues “At least I’m learning!”

“With a dick up your ass?”

Ryan takes his lips away from his British boyfriend’s neck and points out “His grade average has gone up at least twelve percent.”  
“See! I know you’d want to do the same thing with Mr. Ramsey. I knew you always got off on tattoos.” Gavin chuckles.

Michael shoves his friend and argues “No I don’t. Now fuck off and have fun with your model boyfriend.”

“You say that like it’s an insult, Michael. Also there’s nothing wrong with having a teacher crush, we are in an all boys school after all.” Ryan points out.

“Thanks, asshole.” Michael grumbles, slamming his locker shut.

-

Michael sits in his seat, playing with his pen as he listening to Geoff go on. Michael wants to call Geoff ‘Daddy’, make him make Michael become a good boy. These thoughts only add to Michael’s hard on that is straining against his uniform, pressed pants.

“Does anyone have any questions?”

Michael’s hand goes up and he can see the deflation in Geoff’s chest as the teacher asks “Yeah sir, would that solution burn through a condom?”

Geoff arches his eyebrows and responds “No, and I do not like that you had to use that form of latex as an example.”

“Why sir, it’s not like you have never used those?” Michael asks, with a wild grin, getting off on this.

All eyes are on the older man, he crosses his arms and responds “Jones, that is not a proper question to ask an adult, let alone your chemistry teacher, and I know that I’m not allowed to say this, Mr. Jones, but without this course, you’re going to be held back.”

“I bet you like it up the ass.” Michael grumbles, his face growing red, and his cock only getting harder as a result. Being humiliated was something that Michael craved from any partner, but it only intensified with these words coming off of Geoff’s lips like liquor.

“Mr. Jones, I can be a pretty lenient teacher, but unfortunately, I’m going to have to ask you to step out of the room.

The room erupts in giggles, and Michael becomes even more flustered, he snaps “Fine, maybe that’s what you need, a good dick up the ass.”

Geoff storms over to the door and opens it, growling “Out, and I'll see you after class.”  
Michael leaves his things and storms out of the class, hoping no one sees his growing erection as he weaves his way past the desks.

Once outside the classroom, the room shuts violently and Michael whispers to himself “Daddy.”

-

After class, the students file out of the class, laughing at Michael as they walk by him, making Michael want to rip their throat out, but he wants a punishment from Mr. Ramsey, not the authorities. 

Mr. Ramsey steps out of the class and gestures for Michael to come into his class, shutting the door behind the lad when he does come in.

“Take a seat, buddy.”

Geoff often referred to his students as “buddy” when he was trying to get on their level, but Michael is given that name the most out of anyone in his class.

The red haired student, sits down sheepishly, he usually sits in the back during detention, now he’s sitting in the front of the class, close up to his teacher than ever before.

“Jones, I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.” Geoff lets out a sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose “You can’t keep doing this.” 

“Have I been a bad boy, sir? Are you going to punish me?” Michael tempts, raising his eyebrows at his teacher and biting his bottom lip.

Geoff rolls his shoulders and responds with a shake of his head “Don’t tempt me, buddy.”

“Why, sir? There’s only so much you you can do to me.” Michael questions, pushing his teacher even further.

“Exactly, that’s why I’m thinking of coming up with a proposition for you, maybe to reform you and make you an actual member of society, instead of a reject in the trash.” Geoff puts his hands on the desk Michael is seated at, showing the ginger his multitude of tattoos.

“And what would that be?” Michael asks, using the last bit of his cockiness to pull off one last remark.

Geoff leans forward a little bit “This is a bit unorthodox, but I think a spanking might be needed.”  
Michael's cheeks grow as red as his wild hair, he swallows hard “W..W...What?”

“You heard me, a nice, hard spanking. What, has the tough student finally got found his match?” Geoff asks with a smirk on his lips.

“No you haven’t.” Michael argues.

Geoff places a kiss on Michael’s freckled cheek and whispers “Then get to my desk and bend over.”

Michael is speechless, his face red like fire and burning like hot embers have crossed his cheeks.

“What’s wrong, Jones, can’t get up, or you can’t get it up?” Geoff teases, moving away and to his desk, still wearing a smirk. He stands tall with his chest slightly pushed out, looking like a bastard in Michael’s eyes.

“Yes I c..c.can.” Michael growls before getting up and striding over to Geoff and stabbing his finger into Geoff’s chest.

Geoff holds his hands up and says calmly “Don’t get so testy with me, Jones, I can fail you.”

Michael moves his finger away from Geoff’s chest, and pulls Geoff into a kiss, gripping his fingers into his teacher’s inky hair.

Geoff smiles in the kiss and wraps his arms around the student, feeling the boy’s smaller frame in his tattooed arms, he purrs “Good boy.”

Michael lets out a little moan and Geoff starts to lead the ginger haired student to his desk, and carefully placing him over the wood of the expansive desk, cluttered with papers.

“I’m going to spank you over your classmate’s papers, that’s how bad you’ve been, Michael.” Geoff growls before running his hand up the curve of Michael’s ass “Do you want this Michael?”

Michael nods, as he rests his head against the desk, feeling the paper against his skin.

 

“I may look like a hard ass, but I always have to ask.” Geoff Admits before continuing to stroke Michael’s ass.

The teacher slowly starts to unbutton Michael’s pants and slowly pull them down, exposing dark gray and white boxer briefs, which show off Michael’s plump ass in the best way possible, a way Geoff never thought underwear could.  
“You’re are amazing, Michael, just look at you.” Geoff compliments as he slowly takes off Michael’s boxers with both hands, in awe at the way Michael looks. 

There is still a little bit of baby fat on him, but he looks built, as if he’s been working out for a while now.

Michael covers his face with his hands, his cock twitching at Geoff’s words. Hearing such compliments makes him harder than he’d like to admit.

“Such a beautiful ass, too bad it’s going to look like an abstract painting by the time I’m done with you.” Geoff growls as he puts a hand on one of Michael’s cheeks, getting a good feel of the flesh “Such a fucking beauty, and such a fucking shame.”

Michael lets out a moan as he feels his teacher’s hand on his skin, setting in ablaze with lust, as if every nerve has been lit with a match.

Geoff moves his hand back before laying a smack on Michael’s ass, sending the student howling in pain.

“Keep quiet, Michael. You don’t want to cause a scene now, do you?” The tattooed teacher warns before slapping Michael’s ass once more, faint, angrymarks starting to form along the curve of pale skin.

Michael covers his mouth with his hands and tightly shuts his eyes, he feels his cheeks grow hot as another smack lands on his ass, making his other cheek burn with the sizzling pain of his beloved Mr. Ramsey’s hand.

Geoff lands a few more smacks, hard and quick, not giving time for Michael to recover from the blow. WHen he felt like he got his job down, the tattooed man, bent down and starts to kiss Michael’s searing cheeks, making the student whimper in pain. The mix of the smacks followed by wet, soft lips brings both pleasure and pain to the ginger haired boy.

“Did you like that?” Geoff asks as he slowly pulls away from Michael’s cheeks, still tasting the skin on his lips, it felt like smooth marble and tasted better than any kind of whiskey he has ever drowned.

Michael nods, still covering his mouth as small tears cloud his eyes. He assumes his face is as red as his hair, if not more, hot like fire and burnt onto his skin like grill marks.

Geoff shakes his head “Use your words.”

Michael doesn’t reply, only nodding his head once more.

Geoff puts his hands on his hips and shakes his head “Tsk, tsk, tsk, Michael. Now you’re finally keeping your mouth shut, only when I don’t want it.” He then lands another spank on Michael’s crimson cheeks, making the student loudly yelp.

“Much better, now take those hands off your mouth, I’m pretty sure anyone who has cared has heard it, come on.” The tattooed teacher slowly leans over Michael and slowly taking the ginger haired boy’s hands off his mouth “There, much better.” 

Michael reaches up and kisses Geoff on the cheek, feeling lost for words.

Geoff smiles and leans closer, using his hand to move Michael’s head a bit more so he can reach the ginger’s soft, beautiful cupid bow lips, looking like a flustered, horny angel.

“Now, Michael, I have a deal.” Geoff explains before he starts to kiss at Michael’s hot cheeks, feeling the heat and bloodrush under his student’s skin.

“W..What is it?” Michael responds, looking up to Michael with his beautiful eyes.

Geoff whispers, moving close to Michael’s ear “How about a good fucking? I can’t keep away anymore, Michael, you’re too much of a plump, beautiful, freckled treasure that I want all to myself, even if you’re wrapped in an angry little brat, I still want you.”

Michael lets out a small moan, not being able to believe what he’s hearing, he asks “Is this a joke? Do you actually want to fuck me?”

“Yes, yes I do you fucking little twink.” Geoff growls, slowly grinding against Michael’s sensitive ass, the seemingly rough fabric of his dress pants against Michael’s angry red ass.

“I’m not a twink.” Michael argues, finding his voice once more.

Geoff lets out a sigh before gripping Michael’s curly locks, making the student yelp and gasp as his head jerks up, feeling pain from his roots, the teacher calmly says “But you are, the fucking textbook definition. Now are you going to behave now?”

“I’m not a twink.” Michael grumbles.

Geoff tightens his grip and questions in a low, gravelly voice, sounding like hard whiskey, leaving the student burning in a blush “What was that?”

“N.N..N..Nothing.” Michael responds, wanting Geoff to let go of his hair before the tattooed man tears all of it out.

Geoff lets go and says “Perfect, now it seems the only way I can teach you if one on one. Now do I have to go in dry or can I use spit because you look very tight, I could-”

“I have lube in my bag!” Michael interrupts, only imagining how painful it would be for Geoff to take him dry.

Geoff smirks, as he pushes up Michael’s uniform shirt up he responds “Perfect, such a good little twink. What pocket?”

Michael tries to get up, put a tattooed hand hold him back down by the neck.

“Just tell me, Michael.” Geoff responds, tightening his grip a bit which makes Michael let out a little breathy moan.

Michael swallows hard “The very front pocket in the small velcro pocket inside of that, that’s where it is.” 

Geoff presses another kiss on Michael’s cheek before going to the student’s bag on top of the desk. With skillful hands Geoff gets the travel sized bottle of lube out from his student’s bag “You’re very bad, Michael, you really are.”

Walking back over to the desk, he trails his fingers down Michael’s backside once more, making the student whimper.

Geoff puts the bottle of lube next to his student before starting to kiss you Michael’s silky back, leaving small bites and licking the skin occasionally, wanting to fully taste the skin he’s wanted against his for so long. He gets to Michael’s neck and whispers into the skin “Are you ready, Michael?”

The ginger nods before resting his cheek once more of the papers that scatter the desk.

Geoff moves his lips away from Michael’s back before undoing his belt and dress pants, tugging them down till he can get his hard cock out of his boxers “Now, are you sure you want this?”

“I do, Geoff, fuck.”

Geoff’s hands connects with Michael’s ass once more as he warms “That’s sir to you.”

“I do, sir.” Michael corrects, feeling the sting on his ass, burning into his muscles.

The tattooed teacher grabs the bottle, uncaps the lid and starts to squeeze out the gel to coat his dick in it, putting gracious amounts because he’s here to rehabilitate Michael, not hurt him, too much anyway.

Michael’s head is swirling, his glasses are pushed up to his eyebrows, his hands are now holding onto the desk tightly, ready for what is to come next. He’s heard things about “butt sex” from Gavin, and his experiences with not only Ryan, but back home in England.

Geoff’s lube covered fingers start to poke at Michael’s tight, virgin hole.

“Fuck, Geo-sir!” Michael whimpers, as he feels Geoff’s fingers start to tease his tight hole.

“Now, Michael, we’re going to play a game. I’m gonna stick my dick in you, only half of the tip at first, and I’m going to ask you questions in Chemistry of course, now with every correct answer I’ll go deeper, with every wrong one, I’m pulling out. Got it?”

Michael nods “Yes, sir.” as he tries to wrack his brain for answers to questions his teacher might ask.

“Perfect, see, you’re becoming better already.” Geoff smirks before applying more lube to his fingers and starting to rub it along Michael’s hole in slow strokes. He puts one hand on his cock and the other on Michael’s freckled hip then slowly starts to push himself inside of Michael.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Geoff!” Michael mewls, his eyes shutting a he slowly starts to lift his upper body a bit.

Geoff would scold him, but he lets it slide because he knows that Michael has never experienced something like this before. The tattooed man starts to move his hips a bit, only having a little more than half of the tip of his hard cock inside of Michael, wanting to throw a bone to the student.

“Alright there, Michael, time for your quiz. Now, this is an easy one, what is the nucleolus of an atom made of?”

“Protons.” Michael responds, his eyes shutting tightly.

“And?”

Michael swallows hard before responding “Neutrons.”

“Excellent!” Geoff congratulates before slowly sliding in the tip of his cock in all the way, slowly moving his hips back and forth., getting Michael comfortable with the length and size.

Michael moans and it sounds like music to Geoff’s ears, hearing the once mouth, loud, bratty student that would mouth him off, now moaning and being the perfect little twink.

“Next question, what’s the oldest kind of rock on earth?” 

“What the fuck, that’s geology, not fucking chemistry!” Michael growls, not knowing the answer.

Well, he was perfect for a while.

Geoff shoves his whole length into Michael’s hole, making the student howl in pain. Geoff was pretty sure all of his colleagues in the science hallway were gone, now he can make Michael suffer loudly “Tsk, tsk, tsk, Michael, I ask the questions, you just answer and if you get it right you get exactly what you want, fuck you little twink.”

The tattooed teacher pulls out till the tip is left in Michael’s hole, tight around him “Now are you going to stop being so smart, or else I could just end you out of this room with no clothes and let any remaining teachers or even the janitor see a naked little twink out in the hall.”

“Fuck, Daddy.” Michael whimpers, too blissed out of his mind to care.

Geoff’s bright blue eyes grow a bit clouded, getting off on the power and now the title, Daddy, that’s what Michael wanted.

“That’s right, I’m your Daddy. Now be good and answer the question, I’ll give you a hint it’s harder than my cock and starts with I.” Geoff responds before he starts to kiss at Michael’s neck, both hands now of Michael’s hips, keeping the student close to him.

“Is it Igneous rock?” Michael responds, he’s starting to pant a bit.

Geoff shoves a bit more of his cock into Michael and purrs “Perfect, such a smart boy, so good towards his teacher and daddy. Now your next question, what’s the most common bleaching agent?”

“Chlorine.” Michael answers with a bit of confidence, he knows all about bleaching clothing, with the amount of times he’s had to get not only his blood, but other people’s blood out of his clothes, he knows exactly what’s in bleach.

Geoff shoves another inch inside of Michael, halfway inside of his student’s ass. As illegal and terrible it sounds, it looked so hot, flushed, hot ass cheeks, red marks all over a freckled back, and he finally has the most troublesome kid in his whole career under his thumb “Next question; the material which can be deformed permanently by heat and pressure is called a?”

“Uhh, a thermoplastic?” Michael asks, not too such, starting to lose a bit of focus as he feels Geoff’s hard cock inside of him, not fully believing this is reality.

“Wrong, Michael. It’s called thermoset.” Geoff responds before pulling out a bit, making Michael whine “Don’t get that way with me, Michael, behave for Daddy. How about I make the next question all or nothing since you’re going to be such a baby? If you’re right, I shove it all in, if you’re wrong, we’re finished this session.”

“Sounds like a deal.” Michael responds, just wanting all of Geoff’s cock inside of him, tired of the older man’s teasing.

“Alright then; the high reactivity of fluorine is due to what?” Geoff asks, as he looks to the back of Michael’s head, the ends of the curls starting to get matted down his sweat.

“Um.. Umm.” Michael stutters, his head swirling like water down a drain, he can’t collect his thoughts, his heart is racing.

“Cat got your tongue?” Geoff smirks, rubbing circles into Michael’s thigh with his thumb.

“It’s because of it high electro negativity, that’s why.” Michael responds, hoping that it’s right.

Geoff’s eyes widen and he responds “Good job, Michael, you won.” then shoves the rest of his length inside of his student.

Michael moans as he feels Geoff slowly moving in and out, feeling on top of the world, a blissful feeling he’s never felt before.

Geoff grips Michael’s hips tightly as he starts to move faster, tired of dancing around this and wanting to get to the feeling of Michael’s tight hole milk him dry. He leans on top of Michael as he starts to move faster, he whispers in Michael’s ear “Such a good boy, so good to Daddy.”

“Daddy.” Michael whimpers as he moves his head to the side, letting Geoff’s lips invade his neck.

Geoff starts to move his hips faster, grinding against Michael, soaking in all the pleasure as it clings to his bones.

“Fuck, Daddy, I wanna be good, good for you.”

Geoff grunts “You’ve been an angel, my little fucking angel.” 

Michael grips the edge of the desk, his fingers hurting from how hard he has to grip so he doesn’t hit his head on anything, he doesn’t want to have to go to the hospital due to a concussion.

Geoff’s pace speeds up, Michael bouncing on Geoff’s cock as the teacher rams it inside of him, only to pull it out then stick it back in at full force, a cycle that leaves both of them in a primal trance, needing each other, wanting the touching and the intimacy. This started out as a punishment, now both of them are slowly becoming blissed out by the sensation, the electricity running through their veins like crackles of thunder.

“Fucking hell, Michael, just fuck. I should’ve taken you months ago, the first day of classes, the way you spoke, the way you looked at me, you made something light up in me, you’ve made me a lusty man, subcum me to one of the deadly sins, and I don’t even want to repent these sins.” 

Michael moans, arching his back and his hips so Geoff can get access to his hole so the teacher can pound away at him.

“That’s right, you’re a whore in the eyes of the lord, fucking slut, but I don’t mind, every slut has to have someone willing to fuck them senseless.”

All this dirty talk goes straight to Michael’s cock, and the friction against the desk isn’t helping his cause either. With a few more thrusts, he cums all over the desk, almost hitting the papers on the desk, most of them getting on the wood or his boxers, he lets out a loud moan and arches his back as Geoff continues to pound him.

“That’s right, Michael, such a good boy, such a good twink. You’re perfect!” Geoff moans, kissing Michael’s sweaty neck a few times before grumbling “Daddy’s almost there.”

Michael’s in a trance, letting Geoff use his body, every nerve alive and his brain is working over time.

Geoff thrusts deeply a few more times, letting the wave of pleasure roll over him as he cums into his student, not caring what anyone else would say if they saw this, in the moment all he cares about his himself and the boy he’s fucking, leaving high off coming.

“Fucking hell, Michael, you’re a fucking angel from heaven.” He groans, feeling his forehead become incredibly sweaty and he feels more alive than he has since he was in high school.

 

Michael whimpers as he feels his ass become full of cum, but he doesn’t mind. He feels more content than ever before, this feeling natural to him, as if it was meant to be all along.  
Geoff slowly pulls out and pulls up Michael’s boxers and pants, giving his now covered ass a slight pat before working on his own pants. He helps Michael to his feet and kisses him passionately.

“Such a good boy.” He smiles, looking into Michael’s brown eyes.

He helps Michael get his bag, but keep the lube because he is most certain that this will happen again. He can see that Michael is slowly starting to get back to his normal state, getting over the high of coming.

He walks Michael to the door of the classroom, and the ginger haired student says “Thank you for showing me the error of my ways.” starting to smirk at his teacher, his eyes still a little glazed.

“Well, you may be good today, but we might have to have another meeting tomorrow.” Geoff kisses Michael again, not getting enough of his lush lips.

He opens the door and lets his student out with a slight smack on the ass, which makes Michael whimper and falter in his steps and his covers his cheek with his hand.

“Get cleaned up soon.” Geoff nods, seeing the ginger haired boy look at him, his cheeks still marked red.

The tattooed teacher rests against the door frame as he watches his student walk away, he could really get used to this, now all he has to do it hope that for once that smart ass will listen and keep his mouth shut.


End file.
